respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Staff
The Monkey Staff is a new weapon that introduced during the Chinese New Year 2 Update. According to the description, it is said to be "magical and full of power". It was the final prize of Chinese New Year 2 Event. Staff1.png|Monkey Staff In Menu. MonkeyStaffFront.jpg|Monkey Staff Equipped View. Monkey Staff Side.jpg|Monkey Staff Equipped View. Monkey Staff back.jpg|Monkey Staff Equipped View. Staff3.png|Monkey Staff Equipped. Screenshot 2016-02-04-17-20-26.png|Monkey Staff In Loading Screen. 32 kills with monkey staff.png|32 kills with the Monkey Staff Strategy This weapon is quite powerful, able to one shot players who have 10% Health or lower. This weapon shoots bullets like the Cold Beam Rifle or Shockwave Launcher. There are two strategies that suits the weapon: Run and Gun and Camping. Run and Gun: Shoot your target at mid-close range. You must be accurate and fast, as this weapon does not have auto-aim. Target the ground, and if possible their bodies. Camping: Stay at your spot and shoot. The bullets are fairly fast, so long ranged kills are more than possible. Although, when practicing with this tactic, you will have to predict where to shoot. Overall, it is a well balanced weapon, and a good weapon to get, not to mention its "magical and full of power" characteristic. Guides Still need practise with this one? This page might help you. Have enough of being killed by this weapon? Click here. Appearance The apperance of the weapon is quite similar to the Bazooka, taking it's general model, but it has a new design. It is colored red, black, gold and yellow. The tip of the weapon has a ball on it, which surrounds the barrel, and a crown is inserted around the barrel. The barrel looks the same as the Monkey's Rifle's barrel, but it is bigger. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Good Damage, even though it only has 2 bars of Damage *Large ammo (9) *Very fast reload *Infinite Range *Very accurate *Bullet travel-speed is fast *Rate Of Fire (ROF) is pretty decent *Great Agility compared to similar weapons like Scoped Rocket Launcher Disadvantages *Projectile does not hit enemies instantly *No auto-aim *No splash Damage *Requires good aiming to be used effectively *There's currently ''no way to obtain it after the Event has ended Trivia *It is most likely to be based on the staff that the Monkey King used. *It is said to be "magical and is full of power". *This weapon's shots are exactly the same as the Cold Beam Rifle's & Shockwave Launcher's shots. *It has the same barrel of the Monkey's Rifle, but larger. *Its reload animation is the same as the Rocket Guitar Case's and Armed Guitar Case's. *Even though the weapon's Accuracy is listed as 2, it actually has pin-point Accuracy, allowing the user to snipe enemies across the map. *Its reload sound is the same as the sound "THUNK when the players use the Ballistic Knife. *It has the highest Agility out of all weapons which are being carried over the shoulder Category:Event Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons